Act.♂♀ Drifters of the DEAD
Drifters of the Dead is a 16 minute OVA released on 26th April, 2011 with the Volume 07 of the manga. Summary The episode begins with a voiceover by Takashi giving an extremely fast recap of the previous episodes, interspliced with various ecchi scenes. The scene then shifts to the present day where Takashi and co. have arrived on a small, remote island in the middle of the sea which is supposedly cut off from the outside world. Saya sighs and asks how they ended up here (in a rhetorical manner). Kohta then begins explaining how they were on the run from "them" and inadvertedly ended up on the island as it "was a pain" to continue onwards. However, an exasperated Saya tells him to shut up. The rest of the gang then catch up to meet with the two. Rei comments that it might be a nice place to stay for awhile, but Saya contradicts her, saying that there are no facilities or shelter on the island. Alice then catches sight of a beach shack and points it out to Saya, much to her annoyance (and the others' delight). After checking out the shack (which apparently used to be a multi-purpose store) and selecting bathing suits, the gang come out. Everyone ends up a little creeped out at Kohta, who has chosen a female school swimsuit. Takashi meanwhile has been forced to wear an extremely tight speedo that highlights his crotch. The girls then coax Takashi and Kohta to find food while they go and frolic on the beach, providing quite a number of "fan service" shots. Takashi goes foraging to the interior of the island while Kohta excitedly goes fishing after fixing a bayonet on a stick. Takashi and Zeke return with their expedition a failure. The depressed group is quickly cheered up by the arrival of a jubilant Kohta who has caught some fish. Takashi becomes a bit depressed about his uselessness. While cooking the fish outside, Shizuka begins to feel dizzy, which she attributes to the lack of food. However, the others begin feeling drowsy and dizzy as well. Suddenly Shizuka realizes that the dry leaves that they used for the fire are actually hydrangea, a plant with intoxicating properties which induces hallucinations. Soon the entire gang (except for Takashi and apparently Saeko) begin hallucinating. Rei, Shizuka, and Saya attempt to seduce Takashi and have sex with him, while Kohta goes around yelling about a revolution. Takashi is saved by an apparently unaffected Saeko, with whom he escapes. Meanwhile, Shizuka imagines Saya as Rika Minami, while Saya imagines Shizuka as her mother. Saya proceeds to strip Shizuka of her top, leaving a topless Shizuka covering her bare breasts and blushing. Meanwhile, Saeko seduces Takashi, kissing him. Takashi begins removing her bikini top and fondles her breasts. The episode then cuts to morning, when a naked Saya wakes up with her face in Shizuka's boobs. Immediately, Saya sits up on Shizuka's crotch, covering her boobs and mumbling to herself in terror. She hears squeaky sounds and looks to see Kohta humping a broomstick while yelling "MORE" and "REVOLUTION", and Saya screams. She looks the other way and sees Rei and Saeko are kissing passionately while naked on the beach, both moaning Takashi's name. Saya looks back and forward until she screams "NNOOOOO!!!". The five then sit awkwardly and talk about how it was all an accident and that it didn't mean anything. Alice then runs over shouting something about Takashi. The group follows her and it appears that Takashi (still wearing his speedo) is having a wet dream while mumbling Rei, Saya, Saeko and Shizuka's names as he moans about them doing something sexual to him and telling them to stop. The girls blush and look horrified. However, the camera pans out revealing several zombie girls in bikinis whom he is fending off with his legs and arms as they try to bite him. Horrified, Saeko and the gang pull out their weapons. Suddenly, one of the Them accidentally falls headfirst into Takashi's crotch. The episode then fades to black with him screaming. Following the credits Alice explains that contrary to the gang's belief, there was a tunnel connecting the outside world and the island together. She then states that their mission is not over and that there is more to come. The episode ends with the text "TO BE CONTINUED". Characters in order of appearance *Saya Takagi *Kohta Hirano *Takashi Komuro *Saeko Busujima *Rei Miyamoto *Shizuka Marikawa *Alice Maresato *Zeke *Yuriko Takagi *Rika Minami Trivia *Due to the episodes extreme sexuality level, Alice's character seemingly disappears during the night the group endures the hallucinations. However, she simply ran away with Zeke when told to by Takashi. This was done out of decency by the writers. *The weapon Takashi found at the swimsuit hut can be seen to have the letters "HOTD" on the side, representing the name of the series. *During the beginning of the hallucination scene when Saya is talking about the beach house being a cover up for drugs, she mentioned "Breaking Bad", which is a reference to a popular AMC series that ran for 5 seasons from 2008 to 2013. *Despite Alice stating the mission is not over, and the episode ending with "TO BE CONTINUED", no more new episodes for "Highschool of the Dead" have been produced since. Gallery OVA Takashi.jpg|Takashi as he appears in this episode 413492-tehrei.jpg|Rei as she appears in this episode IMG_0687.JPG|Saeko as she appears in this episode IMG_0686.JPG|Saya as she appears in this episode IMG_0688.JPG|Kohta as he appears in this episode Shizuka in a Bikini.png|Shizuka as she appears in this episode 419818-alicemaresato_3.png|Alice and Zeke as they appear in this episode Category:Episodes